102913-Beau-RC
12:40 -- censored RC began pestering chessAficionado CA at 00:40 -- 12:40 RC: Hiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee <3 12:40 CA: Hello... 12:40 CA: you are?... 12:41 RC: I have many names, DARLING <3 12:41 CA: Are you a troll?... 12:41 CA: Like Null or Balish?... 12:41 RC: Nope!! <3 12:41 RC: They wish they were cool like me <3 12:42 CA: So you are human? I thought I knew all the team members... 12:43 RC: Nope! <3 12:43 CA: Then, what are you exactly? Are you a construct of this game?... 12:44 RC: In a way :3 <3 12:44 CA: Then maybe can I ask you for help?... 12:45 RC: Sure! <3 12:45 RC: I love helping!! :D <3 12:45 CA: That is great :D... 12:45 CA: Anyway, a person has invaded our session... 12:45 RC: You mean Jack. <3 12:45 CA: Oh, you know him?... 12:45 RC: Yeah <3 12:45 RC: I was like, kind of serious with him for a while <3 12:45 CA: What is your advice to deal with him?... 12:46 CA: Oh my... 12:46 RC: But then I left him for my <3 Herald <3 <3 12:46 RC: To deal with him? hmm <3 12:46 CA: Yes... 12:46 RC: well, depends on how you want to deal with him <3 12:46 CA: Mostly, I want to stop him from killing any of my friends... 12:46 CA: as he's already tried... 12:47 RC: Then you have to get like... SUPPPPER powerful <3 12:47 CA: And how do I go about doing that?... 12:47 CA: So far all I can do is stare at clowns stuck in rock... 12:47 RC: Well, first you have to climb your echeladder <3 12:47 RC: then you have to go god tier <3 12:48 CA: God tier?... 12:48 RC: then you gotta beat the game <3 12:48 RC: yeah <3 12:48 RC: it's a thing <3 12:48 RC: hard to explain <3 12:48 CA: That makes a bit of sense... 12:48 CA: It's like the average chess game... 12:48 CA: Not any pawn can take down the king... 12:48 CA: Am I correct?... 12:49 RC: Yep <3 12:49 RC: You have to get to the other side of the board, and sacrifice yourself to become more powerful <3 12:49 CA: I see... 12:49 CA: One more question... 12:49 CA: how'd you get my handle?... 12:50 RC: I'm a super stealthy spy ninja <3 12:50 RC: :3 <3 12:50 RC: Everyone's like, ultra jealous of my skillz <3 12:50 CA: I can certainly say that is a usefull... 12:50 CA: skillz as you put it... 12:51 CA: Do you know why Jack is here?... 12:51 CA: I apologize if I'm being to forward, it's just I need as much info as I can get ^^;... 12:52 RC: It's hard to explain <3 12:52 RC: I was dead for most of it <3 12:52 CA: Wait... 12:52 RC: when I awoke, I was a ghost, in a tomb. <3 12:52 CA: how can you be dead, but talkig to me... 12:52 CA: Ghost?... 12:53 CA: This game is certainly serious, much more than a simple game... 12:54 CA: Anyway, I feel I have pestered you with questions enough for one night... 12:54 CA: Do you have a name I can call you, should we speak again?... 12:54 RC: You can call me Scarlett <3 12:54 RC: :) <3 12:54 RC: and you're fun to talk to <3 12:54 RC: Pester me whenever, sugar <3 12:55 CA: Farewll till next time ms.scarlett... 12:55 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering censored RC at 00:55 --